Année 113 après Voldemort
by Wynhilde
Summary: Après la victoire du Lord Noir, beaucoup de choses ont changées.   La planète terre n'est plus un endroit où il fait bon vivre.   Pourtant, l'espoir subsiste, encore et toujours, malgré toutes les tentatives qu'on fait pour l'éradiquer...


**Note:** Bonjour à tous !

Un texte assez différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude.

Ca fait un bon moment que je l'avais écrit, mais je me suis rendue compte que je l'avais jamais publié.

Oubli réparé, donc. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Année 113 du règne de Voldemort.<p>

Le ciel est noir.

Il n'y a pas de nuage, il ne fait pas nuit, mais le ciel est noir.

Parce que la deuxième année de son règne, Notre Bien Aimé et Immortel Seigneur, Lord V. avait décrété que l'azur était d'une couleur trop criarde, et qu'il lui faisait mal aux yeux. Il était suffisamment puissant pour changer ce « détail » et ne s'en était pas privé.

Cela fait cent onze années que le ciel est noir.

Pour Suzie, cela ne fait pas de différence. Comme tous les Serfs, elle n'est jamais sortie de l'Enclos. Elle n'a jamais vu la lumière du soleil.

Il paraît qu'autrefois, on appelait les Serfs « Moldus », et qu'ils étaient libres. Mais c'était il y a si longtemps, que personne ne parvient à croire ceux qui colportent ces légendes. D'ailleurs, ceux qui s'amusent à énoncer pareils blasphèmes ne vivent jamais très longtemps.

Des fois, Suzie rêve d'un autre monde. Un monde qui ne serait pas soumis à la domination de Notre Immortel et Détesté Seigneur, Lord V. A peine a-t-elle pensé ses mots, que Suzie se jette à terre pour une prière d'expiation envers Lord V. :

_Vous qui détenez_

_Entre vos mains bénies_

_La puissance du soleil_

_Et la lumière du jour_

_Vous qui vivrez pour toujours_

_Vous qui gouvernerez_

_Ce peuple indigne de vous_

_Pour des siècles et des siècles_

_Soyez mille fois remercié_

_Soyez mille fois béni_

_De permettre au misérable que je suis_

_De respirer._

Cette prière, tous les Serfs la connaissent, et la récitent plusieurs fois par jour. Ils l'ont appris dès leur plus jeune âge. Bien sûr, aucun d'eux ne sait lire, mais ce texte sacré est diffusé par des haut-parleurs dans tous les dortoirs à l'heure du coucher.

Suzie se relève, essuie furtivement la larme qui coule sur sa joue, et se dirige vers la serre N-4357EV. C'est là qu'elle travaille, depuis qu'elle a huit ans. Tous les jours, elle accomplit les mêmes gestes, tout comme les cent dix neuf autres jeunes filles qui travaillent dans la serre N-4357EV. Enchaînée à la Roue d'Energie, elle fait tourner les turbines qui, reliées à un catalyseur magique, fournissent aux plantes de la serre la lumière nécessaire à leur survie. La serre N-4357EV produit du blé. La semaine prochaine, les plantes seront arrivées à maturité, et la monotonie sera rompue le temps de la récolte. Puis un Mangevie viendra chercher le fruit de leur labeur, ne leur laissant que le strict nécessaire, et Suzie passera à nouveau ses journées à faire tourner la Roue.

* * *

><p>Lorsque les Mangevies entrent dans la serre pour venir chercher la récolte, toutes les jeunes esclaves comprennent immédiatement que quelque chose d'inhabituel se produit. L'un d'eux va bien compter les sacs de grains, comme d'habitude, et vérifier la qualité de la marchandise, mais les deux autres se promènent dans les rangs des serves, examinant les jeunes femmes avec attention. La voisine de Suzie chuchote le plus bas possible :<p>

- Ils ont le Serpent d'Or sur leur brassard. Ce sont de hauts dignitaires de l'Empire…

Effectivement, l'emblème indique bien que ces hommes font partie des meilleurs serviteurs de Notre Bien Aimé et Immortel Suzerain, Lord V. Suzie se demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire dans un lieu aussi indigne d'intérêt que la serre N-4357EV. Ils s'arrêtent à trois rangs devant elle et font signe à une jeune femme de s'avancer. Ils l'observent d'un œil critique et l'un deux acquiesce :

- Elle n'est pas trop laide… Ca fera l'affaire…

Le cœur de Suzie s'emballe, et elle se recroqueville sur elle-même, dans un effort désespéré pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle fixe le sol et cesse de respirer sous le coup de l'angoisse que ces hommes génèrent en elle. Elle sent qu'ils s'arrêtent devant elle, mais n'ose pas relever la tête.

- Toi ! Avance !

Suzie est incapable de faire un mouvement, jusqu'à ce que sa voisine lui donne un coup de coude et l'oblige à faire un pas en avant.

- Lève la tête ! lui ordonne-t-on.

Suzie obtempère et jette un regard apeuré sur les deux Mangevies.

- Oui ! On l'emmène ! décide le plus vieux des deux hommes.

Et Suzie comprend avec horreur qu'elle fait partie du tribut de jeunes vierges que les Mangevies de la Légion Noire prélèvent de temps en temps parmi les serves, pour leur divertissement personnel. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et s'oblige à réciter la prière à Lord V. pour que les deux hommes ne puissent pas lire son dégoût dans ses pensées.

Elle jette un dernier regard à sa voisine, et quitte la serre N-4357EV. Elle sait qu'elle n'y reviendra jamais. Les jeunes filles que les Mangevies enlèvent ne reviennent jamais.

* * *

><p>Suzie attend en compagnie de six autres filles. La pièce où elles se trouvent est parée de somptueuses tentures vertes, qui arborent toutes le Serpent, emblème de Lord V. Plus l'attente se prolonge, et plus l'angoisse monte, insupportable.<p>

Suzie voudrait que tout soit déjà terminé.

Elle est tellement terrorisée qu'elle est presque parvenue au-delà de la peur, à une espèce d'indifférence.

Elle est née sans pouvoirs magiques, ce qui fait d'elle une esclave. Elle est née dans le corps d'une femme, ce qui fait d'elle une proie pour les fidèles de Lord V. assoiffés de sang, de souffrance et d'humiliations sexuelles.

Elle sait qu'elle n'a plus que quelques heures à vivre, alors elle ne se donne plus la peine de dissimuler ses pensées en récitant la prière à Lord V.

Elle se rappelle les légendes que son ami Geoffroy lui racontait, avant qu'il ne soit tué. Il lui parlait du monde d'avant. D'un monde où des esprits éclairés osaient prétendre que Sorciers et hommes dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques étaient égaux. D'un monde où les femmes étaient respectées.

Il lui parlait aussi d'Arrie Poteur, celui qui avait failli abattre Lord V. avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Geoffroy disait qu'un jour, Arrie renaîtrait de ses cendres, et qu'il débarrasserait le monde de la tyrannie de Lord V. Geoffroy disait qu'après le dernier combat, Arrie avait été emmené sur une île par deux grandes magiciennes, Ginevra et Eremione, et qu'elles soignaient ses blessures. Un jour il reviendrait. S'il y avait suffisamment de gens pour croire en son retour.

L'espoir, disait Geoffroy, était leur seule arme.

Alors, Suzie espère, de tout son cœur.

Et sa dernière prière n'est pas pour Lord V., mais pour Arrie Poteur, Ginevra et Eremione.

* * *

><p>NdA:<p>

J'en profite également pour signaler à ceux qui seraient intéressés que je viens de publier une nouvelle trad sur HPF, mais que l'auteur m'a demandé de ne pas publier sur ff à cause des restrictions sur les fics MA.

C'est un OS, un Dramione, et comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, je trouve que c'est un bon texte sinon j'aurais pas pris la peine de la traduire.

Pour le lire, suivez le guide, et enlevez les espaces quand vous copiez le lien dans votre barre d'adresse :

http : / www. hpfanfiction. org/ fr/ viewstory . php ?sid= 23726& warning=4

(Vous retrouverez également le lien sur mon profil.)


End file.
